


Son of a Preacher Man

by Shotgunpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunpicksthemusic/pseuds/Shotgunpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never wanted anyone except Dean and he never thought he had a chance.  Father Winchester starts visiting Castiel's family, dragging his sons along with him.   Suddenly, Dean is taking Castiel on walks and turning his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting back into writing, after a 5+ year hiatus. Any comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope that y'all like this. It's nerve wracking to put something up again after all this time.

The air was stifling, damp heat pressing close on his skin. Castiel swallowed a sigh. He was to be quiet and respectful during church, to pray with fervor, sing with passion, and above all, he was to be good. That, he could do. His brother, however...

The preacher, a strong, foreboding man, stood and a hush instantly fell over the congregation. Father Winchester's voice boomed out, filling the room. He spoke of love, of family, honoring and obeying your elders. Castiel listened with rapt attention; he'd heard this lecture many times from his own father. Luckily, he was disinclined to misbehave, the only one of his siblings to quietly do as he was told, behave as was expected. 

He felt a nudge from his side. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him and motioned to the box in his lap. Castiel glanced quickly at his parents, sitting on the other side of him. They were giving all their attention to Father Winchester, so he looked where Gabriel wanted. A small gasp escaped as he noticed Gabriel was biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. Castiel looked questioningly at him. What was so funny, and _what he doing_?

He soon had his answer as the lid flew off the box and a frightened squirrel ran out. It tore through the room, running over pews and jumping on parishioners. Gabriel was a lost cause, laughing hard enough tears leaked out of his eyes, but Castiel was shocked, not sure whether to laugh or not. He looked around, hoping no one had noticed his brother's misbehavior and flushed slightly when his gaze met Dean Winchester's. He dropped his gaze, looking at his lap as Dean smiled at him, winking.

The squirrel jumped on Ms. Mosley's hat and she stood, smacking at it with her hands. It careened off her, digging its claws into Mr. Singer's shoulders. Dean was laughing openly now, dodging the blow Ms. Mosley aimed at him. He grabbed Gabriel's hand, who in turn, grabbed Castiel, and pulled them outside, Sam following close behind.

"That was amazing," Gabriel gasped, doubled over laughing. Screams and yelling could still be heard inside the church.

"You shouldn't have." Castiel gave Gabriel a disapproving look. Dean smirked and moved close to him, looking him up and down.

"You need to live a little, Cas. You're too perfect, too good. Don't you ever do anything you're not supposed to do?"

"No."

"Cassie doesn't even date, or want to," Gabriel said, grinning. He watched with amusement as people started leaving the church, wild eyed and chattering excitedly. "He refuses to sneak out with me, won't lie to save his life, and says his prayers, every night."

Castiel flushed at his brother's mocking words. He knew he was odd, but he didn't see any reason why he should be anything but what he was.

"Aw, come on, Cas, you're what, sixteen? You should definitely have the hots for someone."

Glaring at Dean only increased his amusement, apparently. Castiel tilted his chin up, a light flush still on his cheeks. "I'm perfectly fine, Dean Winchester, and you'd do well to behave more like me. And we can't all warm everyone's beds, can we?"

Dean's cheeks grew red at Castiel's pointed barb. "It's less beds than everyone believes."

Castiel only huffed and looked away. He saw his father come out of the church, Anna right behind him, beckoning for Gabriel and Castiel to follow him. Castiel immediately obeyed, tugging Gabriel along. The ride home was uncomfortable. The church had emptied out rather quickly, Father Winchester apologizing profusely to all his congregation. He and Castiel's father spoke quietly, then the Novak children were herded to the car, taken home and lectured about proprietary and behavior on the trip home.

"I expect you'll all be on your best behavior when Father Winchester visits tonight."

"He's coming over, tonight?" Castiel glanced between his mother and his father, feeling a sense of apprehension set in.

"Father Winchester has asked Michael for his assistance in planning the new church building, dear," Castiel's mother answered. "He'll be visiting quite frequently. His sons will come along, as well."

"It will do them good to have some proper examples of good behavior," his father added, sending a pointed look at Gabriel.

Castiel could hear Gabriel's quiet 'yes' of exultation next to him, but he could only feel worried. What Gabriel had said was true; he'd shown no interest in any of the girls who'd flirted with him. He knew what they wanted, he just didn't care. He'd never really been interested in sex, although he knew the mechanics. One could hardly be innocent with Gabriel as a brother, after all. Anna snuck out frequently, and he knew she'd had more than one boyfriend. He didn't see anything wrong with that or how they behaved, so he didn't understand why they teased him so much for not wanting anyone. But, if he was honest, he did want someone. Just one someone.

His family had been going to the church for years, ever since they'd moved to Lawrence. Michael and Naomi were pillars of the community. Father Winchester had welcomed them with open arms, his family quickly becoming friends with theirs. Mary was sweet and friendly and Castiel loved talking to her. He'd played over at the Winchester's many times, he and his siblings joining Dean and Sam for rambunctious games outside. As they'd grown up, the games gave way to study dates, then had tapered off. Castiel was grateful, really. Listening to Dean and Gabriel brag about which girls they had and complain about which ones they wanted was too much. He'd never felt an attraction to anyone except the one person he had no chance of ever getting. Gabriel punched him in the arm, drawing him out of his thoughts as they pulled up to his house. He smiled tightly at his parents, escaping to his bedroom to change. He only had a few hours until Dean and Sam were here, and he needed time to bolster his confidence.

 

~*~

 

"So, I really want to say I'm sorry." Dean looked the part of a contrite, chastised man, but Castiel could tell he was fighting the urge to smirk. He'd been surprised that Dean had taken the blame for the squirrel. Gabe had looked very relieved, but Castiel knew his father suspected it was his son. Dean glanced down at his plate, pushing the last remnants of food around.

"May we be excused now?" Dean asked, flashing a hopeful smile at his parents.

"Of course. Just stay out of trouble," John replied. "Gabriel, I would like to speak to you, however."

Maybe Father Winchester knew who was really to blame as well. Castiel snorted, then flamed in embarrassment when everyone looked at him. Quickly and quietly, he fled the dining room, placing his dishes in the sink and almost running outside.

"Don't think I can stay out of trouble, hmmm?" The soft voice behind him and the whisper of breath on his neck sent shivers down his skin. He turned to find Dean far too close and took a step back, tilting his head.

"I think you live for trouble," he said.

"You may be right. Come on." Castiel protested but didn't pull away when Dean grabbed him by the wrist.

They moved quickly, half running out the door, leaving their siblings behind.  The manicured lawn surrounding Castiel's house gave way to wild woods, thick, but with well worn paths where he and his siblings had explored. Castiel's favorite pastime was to sit next to a small creek that wove through the woods and listen to it babble. He felt most at peace out here and often disappeared for hours, simply reading or enjoying the world around him.

He was unsure of himself, wanting to pull away because the touch of Dean's firm grip was almost too much. Just a small movement and they'd be holding hands. He blushed hard, sure Dean would be disgusted by his thoughts. With a jerk, he yanked his hand free, pushing past Dean and leading the way into the woods. He could hear Dean moving behind him, his footfalls not as quiet as Castiel's.

He stopped in his favorite spot. The creek was wide here, water rushing over rocks, throwing a light spray into the air. There was a small, cleared area that Castiel had made his own, cleaning away rocks to make it comfortable to sit on. He sat down facing the creek, legs stretched out in front of him, hands behind his back. 

"Getting comfy, Cas? Whatcha got in mind for us to do?"

"Why did you pull me outside?" Castiel ignored Dean's question. "We should have waited for Anna and Sam."

"Don't want to be with Anna and Sam." Dean moved closer to Castiel, sitting next to him. 

Castiel refused to look at him. 

"Aw, come on, Cas. Can't be that bad spending time with me." Dean sighed. "You don't...why don't you like me?"

The quiet question startled him and he turned his head. Dean was looking at his feet. He was hunched over, his knees drawn up to his chest as he picked at the cuff of his jeans.

"Why do you think I don't like you?"

"You never come around anymore. You don't speak to me, and you always look pissed at me."

"I don't dislike you." Castiel searched for the right words. "I just...we don't have many of the same interests anymore, and you've more in common with Gabriel."

"I like Gabe well enough. I miss you.  I like spending time with you.  I want..." 

"Dean, I can't."

Castiel stood. He brushed his hands off and started to walk away. Dean jumped up, grabbing his wrist again.

"Let me go."

"No." Dean tugged on him gently and hesitantly.

Castiel allowed him to move him closer. Dean let go of his wrist, sliding his hand up Castiel's arm. He searched Castiel's face, looking for any sign of unease or rejection. Castiel looked scared and unsure, but not angry. Slowly, Dean leaned forward, his hand moving to the back of Castiel's neck, tilting his head. Castiel's breath caught in his throat and he froze but didn't protest when Dean's lips covered his. They were soft, so soft and warm. Castiel brought his hands up, grasping Dean's shirt, pulling him closer. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd never kissed before so he tried to copy what Dean was doing. He must have been doing something right, because Dean groaned and his free hand was moving, stroking Castiel's side, running down his back and gripping his ass. It was too much. Castiel jerked away, his eyes wide, mouth open and harsh breaths ringing in the air. Dean moved forward, reaching out with his hand but Castiel stumbled backwards, shaking his head. He turned completely and fled, his heart pounding.

 

~*~

 

 

"What'd you do to Dean?"

Castiel rolled over in his bed, barely able to make out Gabriel's form in the dark of his room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And why are you in my room?"

Gabriel sat on the bed, pushing Castiel impatiently and forcing him to move over. "You came flying in, ran upstairs and locked yourself in your room. And then Dean shows up, looking like someone just kicked his puppy. So what happened?"

"Gabriel, go to bed." Castiel groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. He could feel his cheeks heat up and was grateful his brother couldn't see it in the dark.

"Come on, Castiel, tell me."

There was a long enough pause that Castiel held out a slim hope that Gabriel would drop the subject.

"Did he do something to you?"

Warmth infused him as he heard the protectiveness in his brother's voice. He struggled to keep a hold of the pillow, but Gabriel was stronger, and he jerked it away from Castiel, exposing his face. Castiel glared at him. He swallowed hard, biting his lip. He was pretty sure Gabriel wouldn't care that he was attracted to Dean, but what if he was disgusted? What if he told their parents? Would they understand?

"He kissed me," he whispered, keeping his gaze firmly on the ceiling. If Gabriel was going to hate him, he didn't want to see it.

"About fucking time."

"Gabriel!" Castiel sat up, eyes wide both at the profanity and Gabriel's teasing expression.

"Come on, Cassie, he's been pining after you for months now. It's both pathetic and hilarious, but I'm getting kinda tired of teasing him about it." Gabriel grinned, smacking Castiel with his pillow.

"And you couldn't say anything?"

"Didn't know you were interested, did I?" Gabriel countered. "Cassie, you shut us all out sometimes. You're so quiet and serious."

"I'm just the way I am," Castiel protested quietly.

"Do you like him?" Gabriel poked Castiel with his finger. "Did you like the kiss?"

Castiel gave Gabriel a flat look at his teasing tone. He nodded, biting his lip, unwilling to say out loud just how much he liked the kiss. And very unwilling to admit just what he'd done in his locked room after running away from Dean, how he'd touched himself, imagining Dean's warm hands and soft lips on his skin.

"Then go with it," Gabriel said, standing up, reaching out and ruffling Castiel's hair.

"What if Mom and Dad find out? What if they hate me? What if..."

"What if all the angels fall out of the sky tomorrow?" Gabriel laughed at the look on Castiel's face. "Just go with it, Cassie. They're coming back over next Sunday for dinner. See what Dean does then. Everything will be fine." Castiel wished he shared Gabriel's optimism. He watched as Gabriel left his room. He had a long week ahead of him.

 

~*~

 

Sunday came not soon enough and far too quickly, Castiel decided. He refused to look at Dean at all during church, although he felt his gaze throughout the service. The Winchesters came for dinner, as before. Castiel continued to avoid Dean's eyes, fleeing the table as soon as he was excused. He wasn't too surprised when Dean followed him.

"Walk?" Dean asked quietly, hesitantly reaching out to Castiel, stopping when Castiel took a step back. Castiel searched Dean's face, noticing how he looked nervous, the dark circles under his eyes, how he was shifting slightly.

"All right," he said quietly, smiling at the bright grin that graced Dean's face.

They were silent, walking quietly together, side by side. Castiel didn't protest or pull away when Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's. It sent a shock of warmth through him, a slow burn that felt wonderful and terrifying. They stopped at the creek, spending just a few minutes in the still of the early evening.

Dean turned to Castiel, pulling gently on his hand, bringing their bodies flush together. Castiel felt short of breath, he didn't know where to look, what sensation to focus on. Dean leaned forward, his lips gentle and soft on Castiel's and this, this is what Castiel was waiting for, what he wanted, needed, craved. Castiel groaned, not even knowing he was capable of such a sound. He released Dean's hand, sliding his arms around Dean's neck. He'd never felt this way in his short life, never knew he could. Dean slipped his hands into the back pocket of Castiel's pants, tugging him forward until there was no space between them, and oh, dear lord, this was breathtakingly amazing. Castiel gasped when Dean pulled away, nuzzling at his neck, kissing and licking at his skin. His hands began to roam all over Dean's back, greatly daring as he pushed his t-shirt up, stroking the heated skin.

"Cas, what you do to me," Dean groaned. Their hips seemed to move of their own accord, grinding together to create delicious friction. Castiel knew it wouldn't take much for him to come and reluctantly he stepped back, smiling at the noise Dean made.

"Not like this, not yet," he said, soothing Dean with a tender kiss. "I mean, I'm not ready for that."

"No, I get it." Dean took a few deep breaths, obviously calming himself down. Castiel took advantage to cool down as well. "Never thought you'd even look twice at me," Dean admitted.

"Why would I?" Castiel's laugh was rueful, self-deprecating. "You've only ever showed interest in girls, and so many. And I..."

"You what, Cas?"

"I only ever wanted you." It took so much to admit that. He wasn't surprised when Dean pulled him in again, kissing him fiercely.

"I tried not to want you. I'm scared, Cas. Scared of what my dad will say, what your dad will say. Scared of what'll happen at school, that everyone will look at us different. But I can't get you out of my head and I don't want to.  I close my eyes and I see your stupid blue eyes.  I see something funny or awesome and think, I need to share that with Cas.  When you stopped coming over, I realized how much I wanted you around, how much I missed you.  I think of you, of us, constantly."

"What if I said I wasn't sure about this? Dean, I was sure you were straight as an arrow not a week ago. Are you suddenly going to decide I'm not worth it, that we aren't worth it? What if I said I didn't want to tell anyone about us, whatever we are? What if I'm not enough?" He didn't expect the soft laughter and he frowned at Dean, stung.

"Not laughing at you, Cas," Dean explained. "It's just Gabe said you'd be all crazy with the what ifs. Well," he pulled Castiel close again, brushing their lips together briefly, "what if we just take this one Sunday at a time. No pressure."

"I can do that," Castiel agreed.

"I promise, Cas, I'm all yours. If it takes all summer to prove it, I will." And, as he brought their lips together again, Castiel couldn't help but believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the squirrel thing is from a song (Mississippi Squirrel Revival) and this is based loosely on a song. Complete for now, but we'll see. I might have the bug to write more later. I'm not sure. Thank you for reading. I hope all enjoyed!


End file.
